Seasons In Summer
by LiveLoveLondon
Summary: When the school organizes a two-week camp, Leo, Adam, Chase and Bree signs up without hesitation. Adam falls for the new student, Mackenzie but Mackenzie has a crush on Chase. When chase realizes that Bree would never be his he decides to move on but when Bree realizes her love for Chase, She becomes heartbroken as Mackenzie and Chase were already dating. Could Bree get Chase back?


**Hi! I'm Kirsten and this is my first ever story in this site! But I am not an Amateur... But I hope you enjoy this and please Review! Also, They are all just normal people, no bionic powers or anything :)**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Lab Rats, Only The OCs and If I did own Lab Rats, Chase and Bree would be couple by now xD**

* * *

|**|Chase's P.O.V.||**

"So the school is holding a two-week camp for students, If you are interested, Please get a form from me after my lesson." Mrs Mulberry said.

Bree, who was sitting with Ethan, smiled at him and from my seat -Which is unfortunately behind them- I could see them holding hands under the table and my heart was tearing apart every second.

"Mr Davenport, would you mind doing the formula to this equation on the board?" Mrs Mulberry asks. I stood up, all eyes on me and I made my way to the front. Grabbing the marker, I started doing the formula and stood aside, showing my answer to Mrs. Mulberry.

"Good Job, Chase!" She praises me and I sat on my seat with a smile.

"Nerd." A few students mutter and my smile was immediately exchanged with a frown. Bree turned halfway and patted my hand and gave me a smile,"It's alright." and she faced the front again.

The bell rang and most of the students gathered around Mrs. Mulberry's Desk to get the forms for the excursion. She explained the payments and that the list of things to bring would be given when we were going to be briefed before school ends.

Soon, school ends and I met up with my Tall Step-brother as usual. "Hi, Adam, You look dazzled." I say.

"Well there's this new girl, she's in your grade-" I cut him off,"You mean Mackenzie?"

Adam nods furiously,"Look I even learnt her full name! Mackenna Arenzie Raphaella Rochelle Yvonne Lily Von D."

"Wow, that's a long name." I say,"Oh yeah, did you sign up for the camp?"

"Course' I did!" Adam says,"Let's get going before it pours."

Adam was right, the sky had darkened and surely, it would rain soon. We got into his car and he drove us home. Leo was already there eating an apple. "How'd you get here so fast?" Adam asks.

"I took a ride with a friend." Leo smirks.

"And who is this 'friend'?" I ask.

"May or may not be Janelle!" And he ran to his room with a excited look on his face. Minutes later, Bree came in blushing like mad and was giggling dreamily.

"What happened to you?" I ask.

"_EthanofferedtofrivemehomeandofcourseIsaidyesandwhe nhedroppedmeoffhekissedme_!" Bree says in one breath.

"English please!" Adam says.

"**Ethan Kissed me**!" Bree screams enthusiastically and ran to her room while I felt my heart -which hasn't even been healed of all the damages she and Ethan had caused- shattered into a million pieces and I felt my energy drained out of my body and muttered,"I'm going to my room." to Adam and grumpily hid my head under my pillow with frustration. That kiss was special to Bree, I would know because, **It was her first kiss. **

I stood up and looked out my window, there stood a familiar brunette.

_Mackenzie._

She caught sight of me and waved hello. She disappeared for a moment and came back with a whiteboard marker and a mini white board.

She scribbled something down and showed it to me:

**Hi, I'm Mackenzie and you are?**

so I grabbed a marker and a whiteboard and scribbled:

**Nice to meet you, I'm Chase**

and showed it to her.

She then erased hers with her eraser and wrote something down and finally, she turned her board to show it to me:

**I love your name and will you be my friend?**

She gave me a warm smile and I nod my head. For once, I felt myself getting better just by talking to her.

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER||MONDAY||**

* * *

**||BREE'S P.O.V.||**

During lunch, I made my way to the roof top to refresh a bit but, it was already occupied.

A boy and girl were laughing continuously.

"Then my brother, Adam thought it was safe to eat and when he took a bite, He immediately spit it out noticing there were worms!"

I know that voice.

"Haha, Oh my gosh! That's hilarious!" Laughs a girl.

I took a peek of who the boy and girl were.

**Chase and Mackenzie.**

My heart ached so much. No matter how much I try, I could never ever lose my feelings for Chase and Chase would never ever like me.

I closed the roof door gently, so they won't hear me and wiped off the tears that were forming and smiled to cheer myself up.

But I knew, It was my fault for trying to rid of my feelings and not confessing them to Chase. I_ am a Coward and Delusional._

* * *

**I am so sorry for the really short chapter, I usually write about 3,000 words for chapters so expect longer chapters later on. Thanks for reading, I want to update later but I'm not sure if I have enough time! Thanks! Don't forget to review!**

**-Kirs**


End file.
